Studying
by Nessa's Night
Summary: Remus keeps studying and Sirius wants him to stop. Threats and Clumsy first kisses ensue. Featuring SB/RL pairing of course! Recently re-written.


Pairing: Remus/Sirius  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Slash  
Disclaimer: This story **is based on characters and situations** created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary: Sirius tries to distract Remus from his studying.  
Author's Note: This is the very first slash fanfic I've written O_O Qite a while ago :s It's unbeta-ed. I' happy to have re-read and edited it. Concrit is always appreciated. (I know I suck in punctuation O_o **YourOctober** mentioned once or twice going through If I Were Gay :] Thanks again for that!)

-

''Give me back my book Black'' Remus yelled.

Why did Sirius have to come bother him every time he was trying to study. Not that what he was doing could be called studying, but Sirius thought that was what he was doing. He barely had the time to do it and when he tried, there was always something or in this case, someone, who made him avoid it.

The NEWTS were still far away but Remus liked to re-read the material he had learned throughout the week on the week-end and lately, Sirius kept barging in on his studying and preventing him from doing so.

Not that he minded being with Sirius…

Actually, it was quite the contrary. Each time he was around, it became hard for him to think straight. His wolf senses could smell his scent and it intoxicated him. He just smelled so _good_. His mere presence made his head feel light and it distracted him so that he couldn't think fast enough to prevent Sirius from bothering him further.

Sirius laughed, as Remus launched at him, trying to get a hold of his textbook. The werewolf tripped over Sirius' bag, which was lying on the floor. Numerous and various magazines were littering the ground.

''You have to stop studying Remmie, your brain will rot!'' Sirius said, wagging the book in front of the werewolf's nose.

Getting himself up off the ground, Remus let out a deep growl and lurched at him, missing him again. Only Sirius would make hi act up like this. Luckily, Peter and James had already gone down to their detention.

For once, Sirius hadn't actually been in on the prank and didn't have to go. He told them that he would try to persuade Remus to go down to meet them though, to free them from their labour.

Sirius let out a warm laugh, grinning like an idiot. Remus looked at him, glaring and studying him before trying to get his book again. He knew Sirius would not let him off easy. He smiled sweetly, looking up at his friend. That made Sirius stop grinning.

''Padfoot… Why can't you just let me study for a little while? We'll go down later but I really want to finish… the last paragraph!'' He kneeled on the floor, starting to pick up the mess that Sirius had made out of the dormitory trying to avoid him.

Meanwhile, he tried to think up ways for im to get that book back. He _really_ needed that book back.

''You always have your nose in some book or another Moony! It's as if you don't want to hang around m-us anymore…'' To this Remus slowed down his pace. That wasn't true! They were his best-friends. Why would he not want to hang around them? He glanced at Sirius. His hands were gripping Remus' textbook.

''If you would let me study once in a while rather than drooling over my shoulder in haste for me to come with you guys, maybe I would go once in a while.'' Remus caught site of one of the magazine's. It was Sirius' favourite Quidditch Magazine. He smirked and picked it up, waving it in front of Sirius. His other hand hidden behind his back. What a _wonderful_ idea.

''Ohh Sirius, You should give me my book now.''

Sirius snickered. He started flipping through the pages of his book. Remus' eyes widened. He couldn't let Sirius see what he had in that book. He simply _couldn't_!

''Ok, I'm warning you Sirius, I will destroy this beyond any _reparo_ if I have to.'' He took out his right hand from behind his back. He was holding a pair of scissors. It was a charmed muggle artefact so that you couldn't glue back together whatever you cut. Sirius stopped turning the pages and stared at Remus.

''First, I don't _drool_, and second, You would never …'' He didn't seem quite sure of himself. He took a step forward, towards his friend. Remus would not ruin his favourite magazine, would he?

''I swear no Merlin's head Sirius, just give me back my book. Take away all of my other school books if you want but just give me back that one.''

Now that wasn't the brightest thing to say. It awoke in Sirius a great curiosity but he knew not to be _too_ curious. He also knew that Remus was indeed capable of cutting his magazine up. He looked at the book in his hand. He hadn't noticed what exactly that Remus had been reading. If you looked at the cover, it seemed like a normal transfiguration book. But inside half of the pages were blank. The ones that weren't were filled with handwriting.

Remus could feel his heart starting to beat faster. He lifted up the magazine and the scissors, positioning them, ready to cut the paper.

''So you _weren't_ studying… That's a first… What is this moony? Your journal or something?''

Remus growled.

''Sirius, give me that book right this instant.''

''Is it _personal?_ Can I read what's in it?''

The sound of scissors cutting of a fresh magazine page was heard.

Sure, it was only a small cut, about half a centimetre long, but the point was that he had dared to cut it anyways.

Sirius boiled up. Remus' book falling to the floor he took another step towards Remus.

Remus knew that Sirius was very touchy when it came to someone taking that particular magazine. Heck, he had cursed Peter so much last time that they had to bring him to the hospital wing. Of course Sirius had apologised to him after that but he was still on his nerves when someone dared to pick it up.

With each step that Sirius made towards him, Remus was getting more and more worried. Sirius wouldn't do anything to him right? But now he wasn't so sure. He hadn't wanted to cut his magazine but he did not want Sirius to read _anything_ of what he wrote down either.

But, he knew that Sirius had already caught some glimpses of what was written. Remus backed up, still holding the magazine and the scissors in his hands, just a bit more apart than before though. He realised that he could no longer move backwards because his back was leaning on the wall.

Sirius continued to advance. When he was almost there, he tripped on the rest of the books that had not been picked up and lost his balance, letting out a high pitched yelp in the process.

Reaching towards the wall to not crash into it, his hands landed on both sides of Remus, his body pressed onto his friend's. He looked up to see Remus, eyes clenched closed and hands devoid of the previous items, their noses almost touching.

Sirius forgot momentarily about his anger as he took a few seconds to breathe. Remus opened his eyes to see that Sirius was closer than expected. He could feel the other boy's breathe on his lips. His heart skipped a beat. Strangely enough, the much expected awkwardness was absent. He cleared his throat silently. A very apparent blush crept up on both of their faces. Remus could feel Sirius' chest going up and down in sync with his own.

He stayed still but closed his eyes. Sirius' gaze was just a bit to hard to handle. If he did look at him again he might just snog him to death and that could prove to be very wrong. He kept them closed, not daring to say a word, waiting for Sirius to move and start threatening him about the cut magazine.

Any minute now…

Part of Remus wished that Sirius wouldn't move. He felt comfortable, just staying there, Sirius leaning on him. But the comfort disappeared when the other boy finally made some space between them.

He felt as if something had clutched at his heart all of a sudden. Even if that other part of him wanted Sirius to move, he could feel the loss. But he knew that Sirius was not gone. He could feel his presence still. His arms were still planted firmly on the wall at his sides. His eyes fluttered open to stare into the ones in front of him. Sirius leaned in slowly, lips barely brushing Remus' briefly. Remus let out a scarcely audible gasp as he felt Sirius' soft lips press against his own, making his spine tingle with pleasure. The gasp bringing them both out of their reverie. Sirius cleared his throat, still leaning with his hands on the wall.

''I-I'll… just tell them that you had… euh… some important things to take care of…" He moved away reluctantly, leaving Remus still stuck to the wall. Remus felt his stomach flutter as what happened registered in his mind. Sirius had kissed him. His best-friend, heck, the same boy that he had dreamed about kissing but had never thought of doing so in real life. But it was Sirius, he was the one who had kissed… _him!_

''I… guess so… Yes… you have to go… they will wonder wh-'' He got cut off by Sirius kissing him again, with a bit more pressure than before, as if testing out the new sensation, trying to bring the kiss further. The two separated, slightly breathless. Remus could still taste Sirius on his lips. A sweet, now unforgettable taste.

''… I… better go…'' Sirius said, walking towards the door. Blushing, Remus followed him silently, looking at the floor, not sure what to say… what to think! Sirius opened the door to go but Remus grabbed him by the collar and brought his head down to kiss him. Sirius closed his eyes blissfully. His hair slightly falling around them. Remus opened his mouth slightly and felt a tongue attentively swipe his bottom lip. He gasped again and let go of Sirius' collar. Sirius blushed, straitening up, turning to go out. A few seconds later, he came back out again, Remus waiting for him outside the door.

''Uhm… Wrong door, that was… Uhm… The ba-''"

Both Remus and Sirius leaned in for another kiss. This time, Sirius pulled Remus close to him by the loops on his muggle jeans and Remus' fingers entangled themselves into his hair. The kiss grew deeper, hungrier, tongues battling each other. Their lips were pressed together in hunger, moving soundlessly. They separated, panting, and looking at each other. Sirius grinned, eyes twinkling, cheeks rosy. He took Remus' hand and squeezed it.

He had to get out of the room. The sexual tension had grown intensely within the past minutes. The others would get suspicious. How he wanted to stay there, with Remus, all night long. He kissed Remus quickly, one last time, running out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sirius hummed happily on his way to the meeting room, a light skip to his walk. He couldn't believe he had kissed Remus. That Remus had kissed him back. And it had felt so good. He brought his fingers to his lips, grinning goofily. He never though it would've happened.

The only reason to why he always kept the Quidditch magazine out of range of everyone was because inside were various wizard photos… He had accumulated them for a couple of years now. And they were all about the object of his affection, Remus.

Back in the dormitory, Remus walked slowly to his bed, letting himself fall onto it. He grinned happily, picking up the book from the floor. Using a muggle pen, he continued writing from where Sirius had stopped him.

… _You will _never _guess what just happened._


End file.
